


Hati Yang Tersembunyi

by YZJ



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, First work - Freeform, Fluff (???), M/M, gak karuan, geje
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YZJ/pseuds/YZJ
Summary: Kisah You Zhangjing dan Zheng Ruibin dalam 2 jam <3





	Hati Yang Tersembunyi

**Author's Note:**

> untuk yang puasa, bacanya pas buka puasa ya?? hahaha gak nanggung dosa kkkkkk

Ruibin berada di sebuah bilik kamar setelah menjalani hari yang sangat melelahkan dalam rutinitasnya yaitu latihan menari dan menyanyi tanpa henti. Dia merasa seperti bagian dari tubuhnya akan lepas. Setelah Ruibin membersihkan diri dan berganti dengan pakaian tidur, dia melemparkan diri ke tempat tidurnya. Hanya bersusah payah mengangkat bahu untuk menarik selimut yang ada dibawahnya sebelum membenamkan wajah ke bantal. Dia mendesah puas dan menunggu tidur untuk menghampiri dirinya.

Tapi alih-alih tidur menghampiri, ia kini merasakan sisi kasurnya merosot ke bawah menandakan ada seseorang menaiki kasurnya. "Binbin ..." panggil zhangjing, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ruibin dan mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Jangan sekarang jing ge" Ruibin mendengus dan mendorong tangan zhangjing untuk tidak mengganggunya. Tanpa sengaja telapak tangannya mendarat di wajah yang lebih tua dan terdengar jeritan mengaduh. Ruibin membenamkan wajahnya kembali dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah. Dia bisa mendengar Zhangjing merasa kesal. Ruibin tahu dia akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang sangat memekikkan telinga, sehingga dia menghentikannya dengan bergumam 'tidak malam ini' yang tercekik oleh bantalnya.

Ada keheningan di mana Ruibin benar-benar bisa merasakan kekecewaan dari Zhangjing dalam gelombang pancarannya, terdengar nada desahan yang digumamkan oleh Zhangjing. Detik kemudian beban di kasurnya bergeser kemudian menghilang. Itu membuat Ruibin merasa lebih buruk.

Dia mencoba tidur tetapi pikirannya masih tersadar, ada penyesalan dalam dirinya telah membuat pria yang disayanginya pergi dengan perasaan kecewa. Ya, Zhangjing adalah gege kesayangan Ruibin, lebih tepatnya Ruibin Jatuh cinta dengan pesona sosialia butterfly Zhangjing. Awal mula mereka dekat saat pembagian tim untuk penampilan pertama dan mereka ada di tim yang sama. Sejak saat itu Ruibin membutuhkan Zhangjing begitupun sebaliknya. Hanya beberapa trainee saja yang tahu tentang kedekatan mereka, teman sekamar Ruibin (Jeffrey dan Ziyi) dan Trainee dari Banana Ent.

Kembali, setelah melalui debat panjang antara pikiran dan hatinya dia bangun dan melihat kesekelilingnya mungkin saja Zhangjing masih ada disana. Namun yang dicari nampaknya sudah tidak ada.

“Jing ge sudah kembali” terdengar suara Jeffrey yang sedang duduk menemani Ziyi makan.

“ah…” Ruibin terlihat kecewa.

Saat dia akan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, Jeffrey menghentikannya, “jangan tidur dulu, makanlah ini, kau belum makan kan?” Tanya Jeffrey sambil menyodorkan sepiring makanan.

“yah, kau benar… aku belum sempat untuk makan seharian karena latihan tambahan tadi.“ aku Ruibin kemudian menerima makanannya.

“aku mengerti kau baru pindah ke tim Xiao Gui dan harus mengejar ketertinggalan gerakan tarian, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Jangan membuat cemas semua orang” Kata Jeffrey

“Aku mengerti, terimakasih makanannya, Youlin”

“Jangan berterimakasih padaku, itu dari Zhangjing ge yang membawanya tadi untukmu. Aku yakin dia yang membuatnya juga karena setelah latihan tadi dia bergegas untuk ke dapur” Ruibin menatap makanannya dan perasaan makin bersalah menghantui. “Sudah makanlah, jangan membuat jing ge tambah sedih dengan menyia-nyiakan makanan yang sudah dibuatnya. Aku bahkan yakin kalau dia belum makan malam, malah membuatkanmu makanan. Dia daritadi siang sibuk mengajari vokal si rapper B-O-O-G-I-E Wang Ziyi ayyyoo whassap ini” sambil menunjuk Ziyi yang ada disebelahnya.

Ziyi yang dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sambil makan pun membenarkan “iya, nih aku juga baru makan. Latihan sama zhangjing ge keras sekali dan harus sempurna. Tapi dia merupakan guru yang terbaik” sambil terus mengunyah makanannya “oh ya aku ingat, tadi siang jing ge juga hanya makan buah apel saking sibuknya mencari cara yang tepat untuk mengajariku olah suara”

Ruibin berdiri sambil membawa makanannya

“mau kemana?” Tanya Jeffrey

“cari Zhangjing ge” Jawab Ruibin.“kalian tau kemana zhangjing ge?” Tanya Ruibin. Jeffrey kemudian memberitahunya kalau Zhangjing tadi pamit keruang latihan keberuntungan. Bergegaslah Ruibin untuk menuju ruangan itu. Namun setelah sampai depan pintu. Dia melihat Zhangjingnya duduk, ditemani oleh seorang sahabat dekat zhangjing yang selalu membuatnya cemburu.

Lin Yanjun

“Jing ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita kembali dan beristirahat” terdengar suara yanjun yang sedang berbicara kepada zhangjing, Ruibin melihat mereka dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Yanjun menggenggam erat tangan zhangjing yang sedang bersandar dibahunya. Zhangjing yang tengah resah menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian melihat Yanjun "aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi, kau istirahatlah dulu nanti aku akan segera kembali ke kamar" Jawab Zhangjing. Ruibin melihat semua adegan itu dengan hati yang sakit. seketika terngiang ucapan beberapa staff dan trainee lain kalau mereka memang benar cocok menjadi pasangan kekasih, seketika itu Ruibin merasa cemburu.

"Apa ini semua karena dia?" tanya Yanjun sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melihat ada sorot kesedihan dimata Zhangjing.

"Maaf Yanjun, aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Jawab Zhangjing sambil menoleh kearah lain.

"Jing ge" tiba-tiba Ruibin masuk kedalam ruangan itu karena tidak tahan melihat mereka hanya berdua. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Ruibin kemudian.

"Baiklah Jing aku akan kembali ke kamar, jika kau membutuhkanku kau tahu kemana mencariku." Yanjun kemudian berdiri setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Zhangjing, Yanjun kemudian berjalan melewati Ruibin dan bertatap muka "tolong jaga dia, jangan buat dia bersedih. apapun masalah kalian selesaikan dengan segera" sambil menepuk bahu Ruibin.  
Ruibin hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati Zhangjing dan mendudukkan diri disebelahnya sambil meletakkan makanannya. mereka hanya berdua diruangan itu karena Yanjun telah menghilang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka tidak berbicara sepaah katapun, hanya hening, sepi dan sunyi. Setelah 30 menit, Zhangjing pun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kalau kau tak ingin bicara sebaiknya kau kembali beristirahat, aku tau kau sangat lelah sampai kau mengusirku tadi" sambil menatap lurus kedepan.  
Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

Zhangjing menjadi sangat kesal. Kemudian dia berdiri dan saat dia akan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencegahnya dan menariknya kedalam pelukan. Entah sejak kapan Ruibin berdiri, dia kini sedang memeluk Zhangjingnya menyalurkan rasa cinta dan penyesalan karena telah menyakiti hatinya. "Maaf ge" gumam Ruibin yang masih bisa terdengar di telinga Zhangjing, "Aku tadi hanya sedang lelah sehingga mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu sedih karenaku, aku salah" Zhangjing yang awalnya merasa kaget dan diam saja kemudan membalas pelukannya dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam pelukan Ruibin. Ruibin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gege kesayangannya.

"Beruntunglah kau karena aku ini orangnya pemaaf" kata zhangjing yang masih betah berada dipelukan Ruibin.

"Yah, aku memang sangat beruntung karena kau juga sangat perhatian padaku ge, saking perhatiannya kau tak memikirkan dirimu sendiri" balas Ruibin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Zhangjing menatap Ruibin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Ruibin terlebih dahulu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Zhangjing namun segera mengerahkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipi chubby zhangjing. kemudian dia merunduk mendekat dan menyatukan keningnya dan zhangjing. "Ge, terimakasih atas perhatianmu padaku, terimakasih telah menemani hariku, terimakasih karena selalu ada disisiku dan terimakasih untuk semuanya." Zhangjing tiba-tiba merasa pipinya menghangat dan menjadi agak kemerahan setelah mendengar ungkapan Ruibin. Dia merasa kekurangan oksigen dan merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya yang membuat dirinya juga serasa ikut melayang.

"Zhangjing ..... aku tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa dihatiku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi merasakan bagaimana tidak nyamannya hatiku saat kau dekat dengan yang lain. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat dan lebih dari seorang didi pada gegenya. Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang kekasih" Zhangjing menahan nafas saat Ruibin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Zhangjing kaget dan bahagia, kaget karena dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang istimewa baginya dan bahagia karena selama ini diapun merasakan hal yang sama pada Ruibin.

"Zhangjing, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku??" mereka terdiam beberapa saat dan ketika Zhangjing akan membuka mulutnya, Ruibin menambahkan "tapi........."

"tapi?? tapi apa??" Zhangjing bingung dan cemas dibuatnya.

"tapi, aku tidak menerima penolakan.... " sebelum menerima protes dari zhangjing, Ruibin mencium bibir Zhangjing, awalnya mereka hanya terpaku kemudian menutup mata melumat bibir masing-masing. Tangan ruibin turun ke pinggang zhangjing dan menariknya agar lebih dekat dan Zhangjing meletakkan tangannya pada leher Ruibin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, merasakan setiap inci kelembutan dari bibir orang terkasihnya. 

setelah dirasa kekurangan oksigen, mereka menyudahinya tetapi masih menyatukan kening. mereka saling berpandangan menyalurkan rasa cinta masing-masing seakan mereka adalah makhluk paling bahagia di dunia. Ruibin memeluknya makin erat dan Zhangjing membalas pelukan itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Ruibin karena merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. 

"Sekarang kamu adalah milikku, dan tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun merebutmu" kata Ruibin posesif. "Hey, siapa bilang?" Goda Zhangjing, dia ingin jahil sedikit pada pacar barunya. 

"ehhh? apa pembuktian tadi masih kurang?? Mau aku cium lagi?" "aishhhh kamu tuh, suka curi-curi kesempatan" elak Zhangjing. mereka diam dan saling memandang iris mata masing-masing dengan jarak dekat. 

"Aku Mencintaimu Zhangjing" "Aku mencintaimu juga Ruibin" saat mereka akan kembali berciuman, mereka diganggu oleh suara aneh yg datang dari perut zhangjing. bukan suara kupu-kupu yang daritadi menempati perutnya tapi suara alarm tanda lapar yang mengambil alih perutnya, mereka pun tertawa bersama. 

"Kurasa kamu harus makan, ini makanlah" "tapi aku membuat ini untukmu dan kamu juga belum makan" Zhangjing manyun unyu dan Ruibin menjadi semakin gemas dibuatnya. "Baiklah kita makan bersama oke?" "okeeee" jawab Zhangjing dengan suara 9 oktafnya. Kemudian Ruibin mencium kilat bibir Zhangjing dan mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari yang lebih tua. 

"Hanya kecupan kecil sayang, setelahnya kita masih punya yang lebih dari itu" tawanya renyah. 

 

"Aisssshh... ZHENG RUIBIIIIIN"

**Author's Note:**

> Maafken cerita yang absurd and geje, cerita pertama aku nih, buatnya pas dalam kelas gak ada guru sedang puasa pula! tapi yang part2 akhir pas udah buka puasa kok, hahahah  
> feel free buat hujat tapi yang konstruktif hehehe!


End file.
